


Kuolemankello

by Sisilja



Series: Elämä on juhlaa [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, kurpitsajuhla, synkkä draama
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Peter osaa ottaa irti sekä huvin että hyödyn muiden vääristä valinnoista.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Elämä on juhlaa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752172
Kudos: 2





	Kuolemankello

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on _Elämä on juhlaa_ -saagan neljäs osa. Kuuntelin tätä kirjoittaessani hyvin paljon Rammsteinia ( _Du hast_ , _Ich will_ ja _Sonne_ olivat kutkuttavan inspiroivia!) sekä vähän yllättäen Madonnaa. Melkein valitsinkin Madonnan kappaleen _Die Another Day_ ficin "teemabiisiksi", koska houkutti kovasti yhdistää Matohäntä ja Madonna, mutta oi, Guano Apesin _Open Your Eyes_ oli ihan täydellinen, joten se tähän päätyi.
> 
> Olen vähän pahoillani, mutta Peter ei niinkään. Siinä varmaankin tämä ficci pähkinänkuoressa!
> 
> Oikolukijana toimi [Beelsebutt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt), kiitos!
> 
> Rowling omistaa Potterit. Lyriikat ficin alussa ja lopussa ovat Guano Apesin kappaleesta _Open Your Eyes_. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

**Peter ja kurpitsajuhla**  
  
_Do you think that you are better  
Really better than the rest_  
  
Käytävä on pimeä. Valot lepattavat seinillä liian harvassa. En ole varma, kuuluisiko minun istua vai seistä. Tuoleja on kaksi, minua on vain yksi, vaan entä jos _hän_ pitää istumista röyhkeänä? Mitä jos tämä on taas uusi testi, mitä jos epäonnistun? Minä kuolen.  
  
Mutta en tänään, en tänään.  
  
Minulla on salaisuus, jonka arvo on niin mittaamaton, että suorastaan kihisen. Minulla ei ole aiemmin ollut mitään tämän veroista kerrottavaa. Tämän tiedon turvin minä selviydyn ja enemmänkin.  
  
Pohdin pitäisikö minun siirtyä käytävällä taemmas, on epäkunnioittavaa seistä suoraan oven takana. Näytän vähän vahvemmalta, jos seison etäämmällä. Peruutan, pyyhin hikeä otsaltani ja olen hyvilläni siitä, että olen yksin eikä meitä ole täällä jonoksi asti. Uutiseni ansaitsee tilansa.  
  
Olisin voinut livauttaa tämän tiedon missä tahansa pubin nurkkapöydässä niin kuin tähänkin asti, toki olisin, ja silloin minua ei pelottaisi puoliksikaan niin paljoa kuin nyt, mutta nurkkapöydässä annettu tieto on helposti varastettavissa. He veisivät sen ja rehentelisivät sillä ja myöhemmin kiduttaisivat minut pois päiviltä, koska en olisi näkyvästi arvokas. Niinpä olen todennut kyselijöille, että minulla on jotain, jonka kerron pelkästään pimeyden lordille itselleen. Äimistely on ollut äänekästä.  
  
Tasaan väkipakolla huohotustani, puristan kättäni nyrkkiin ja auki, hakkaan sauvalla reittäni ja olen pökertyä siitä vallasta, joka minulla on sielussani. Kukaan ei ole ikimaailmassa ollut näin arvokas eikä tulisi olemaankaan.  
  
Selviydyn, voi, minä selviydyn.  
  
Kun ovi avautuu käytävän päässä, se avautuu varoittamatta. Vavahdan taaksepäin. Sydämeni hakkaa minua vastaan. Tutut kasvot katsovat suoraan minuun ja tulen nähdyksi ennen kuin ehdin piiloutua, mutta ei käytävällä pääsisikään piiloon. Se on varmasti koko käytävän idea.  
  
Severus Kalkaros niiskauttaa ilmaa sisäänsä ja vaikuttaa yllättyneeltä. Kukapa ei vaikuttaisi. Olen uusi näky täällä. Hänen on parasta alkaa tottua siihen, että olemme samalla puolella. Voittajien puolella. Kohotan käteni eteen sovinnoneleenä, mutta Kalkaros ei tule lähemmäs. Hän pysyy ovella ja sulkee sen visusti takanaan. Taikoo sen ääntä päästämättömäksi. Melko uskaliasta.  
  
"Sinä", hän kähisee.  
  
"Minä", vastaan ja kohautan olkiani.  
  
"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" hän kysyy.  
  
"Mitä itse?" kysyn puolestani.  
  
Kalkaroksen silmät pullottavat hänen päässään. Hän näyttää hullulta. Hän ei ole ensimmäinen. Olen kuullut, että pimeyden lordin tapaamisen kestävät vain harvat. Ajatus järisyttää.  
  
Kalkaros syöksähtää luokseni lepakkomaisesti läpsähtäen.  
  
"Hän – hän on päättänyt", Kalkaros korahtaa. "Että Potter – että heidän lapsensa. Tänään."   
  
"Tiedän", kuiskaan takaisin.  
  
"Sinä tiedät?" Kalkaros tyrmistyy. "Mutta miten –"  
  
"Olen", vedän henkeä ja aloitan uudelleen, "olen salaisuudenhaltija."  
  
Seuraan hurmioituneena kuinka oivallus pilkahtaa hänen kasvoillaan. "He valitsivat sinut. Kaikista vaihtoehdoista."  
  
"Olen yhtä hyvä kuin kuka tahansa", vastaan. En ole ikinä tuntenut oloani tällaiseksi, näin vahvaksi. En halua tuntea enää mitään muuta. Vain tämän.  
  
"Olisin voinut vaikka vannoa että Musta…" Kalkaroksen valtavat sieraimet viheltävät hänen miettiessään, "mutta se olisikin ollut ilmiselvää. Idioottimaista."  
  
En sano mitään. Salaisuudenhaltijan vaihtaminen ei ole ollut Siriuksen ainoa karmea päähänpisto. Siriuksella on ollut jo vuosia järjenvastainen pakkomielle siitä, että asetelmat kääntyvät lopulta ylösalaisin. James tajuaa, James päättää toisin. Ei väliä kuinka kauan aikaa kuluu, kun vain on rahtunen toivoa. Idioottimaista tosiaan. Oksettavaa. James kusettaa Siriusta mennen tullen. Ehkä minä teenkin tässä Siriukselle palveluksen. Tasoitan tilit. Ehkä minua tulisi jopa kiittää!  
  
"Musta on pelkkä pahainen kuolemankello", Kalkaros sanoo kuin kuulisi ajatukseni. En ymmärrä mistä hän puhuu eikä minua edes kiinnosta.  
  
En alennu enää tuntemaan itseäni huonommaksi kuin mitä he ovat. Sirius. James. Heistä olisi voinut tulla vaikka mitä, ihan mitä vain, mutta he päätyvät olemaan koppavia kusipäitä. He eivät suuremmin piittaa minusta. Sen käsittäminen, saati hyväksyminen on vienyt aikansa, mutta viimeisimmän vuoden sisällä totuus on kirkastunut selkeäksi. On koittanut minun vuoroni olla piittaamatta heistä. En ole heille mitään velkaa. Remusta ennätin lähes sääliä, kunnes totesin, että tekoni jälkeen hänkin saa hengittää helpommin.  
  
"Mutta sinä", Kalkaros lausuu hitaasti, laskelmoivasti.  
  
James ja Sirius ovat alkaneet velloa pahassa olossaan niin syvällä, että edes Remuksen ei ole sallittu olla enää läsnä. Sitä ei vain sanota suoraan, sitä että Remukseen ei luoteta. Vaikka hän on ainoa, johon kannattaisi. Hän vaarantaa itsensä uudelleen ja uudelleen nuuhkimalla kaltaistensa jälkiä, etsimällä vihjeitä heidän lojaalisuudestaan, eikä saa siitä mitään kiitosta. Hän olisi ollut hyvä salaisuudenhaltija. Vallan loistava. Mutta Remukseen ei voi luottaa, koska Remus on erilainen ja varmaan pitää salassa jo jotakin karmeaa. Peter taas, Peter on pieni ja nyhverö ja siksi varma valinta. Peteristä, toisin kuin Remuksesta, ei ole vakoojaksi.  
  
Saatanan torvet, minun tekisi mieli ärjäistä, mutta kukapa minua kuuntelisi vaikka aukaisisin suuni. Olenkin tyytynyt niin sanotusti kohentamaan tulta noidankattilan alla ja katselemaan sivusta, kuinka ystävieni välit räsähtelevät rikki.  
  
Sitä se pitkään muhinut epäilys varmaan teettää, valheita alkaa nähdä myös siellä missä niitä ei ole. Tai vaihtoehtoisesti niitä ei huomaa sieltä, missä ne uhkaavat valua jo yli äyräiden.  
  
"Sinä vasta oletkin", Kalkaros sihahtaa.  
  
"Ai mikä?"  
  
Kalkaros tarraa äkkiarvaamatta minua rinnuksista ja lopettaa kitkerästi: "Vastenmielinen torakka."  
  
Hän iskee minut seinälle yllättävän vaivattomasti niin laihaksi mieheksi. Tahtoisin räkättää päin hänen kurjaa naamaansa. En saa tarpeeksi happea nauraakseni.  
  
"Haha", pihisen. Kalkaros höllentää otettaan ja saan sanottua: "Mikä noin harmittaa?"  
  
Samassa keksin vastauksen. Keksin sen hänen epätoivostaan, hänen vimmastaan. Siinä on jotain hyvin tuttua. Ja paljastihan hän vastauksen minulle heti kun vain alkumuodollisuuksista pääsi. Potterit.  
  
"Kävitkö pyytämässä, että sinulle jätetään perheestä palanen?"  
  
Kalkaros kavahtaa kauemmas kuin olisin kärventänyt hänen kätensä vesikelloille.  
  
"Oho", päästän suustani.  
  
"Hän säästää Lilyn", Kalkaros sössöttää kuin imeväinen. "Muulla ei ole väliä."  
  
Ei taida olla minun asiani huomauttaa, että rouva Potter tuskin huolii Kalkarosta sen jälkeen, kun tämän isäntä on murhannut rouvan aviomiehen ja pojan, mutta sanalla sanoen minua hämmästyttää se sokeus, jolla he kaikki toisiaan himoitsevat. Voisin saman tien vinkata Siriukselle, että hänen kannattaa madella anelemaan Jamesin hengen puolesta, varmasti siitä on suuri hyöty, varmasti pimeyden lordi armahtaa.  
  
"Mitä sinulle on luvattu?" Kalkaros kysyy ja hänen suunsa käpristyy rumaksi kaareksi. Ei kai hän kuvittele voivansa käydä kauppaa kanssani.  
  
"Valtaa ja vapautta", vastaan. En tietenkään lausu ääneen sitä itsestäänselvyyttä, että uhraamalla toiset voin pelastaa itseni.  
  
"Vapautta?" Kalkaros kurtistaa kulmiaan. "Et ole tainnut tajuta, että kyse on silkasta orjuudesta."  
  
"Asemakysymys", totean ja mietin, että eiköhän pelin henki ole kaikille oikein selvä. On kyse vähemmän huonoista vaihtoehdoista ja oikein ajoitetuista siirroista.  
  
Kalkaros ei vastaa.  
  
"Tajuamisesta puheen ollen", jatkan, koska viimeinkin uskallan kohdata hänet yksin ja koska voin aivan mainiosti lypsää hänen tuskaansa, "oletko miettinyt, että olisit joskus voinut vaikka saadakin Lilysi?"  
  
Kalkaros noituu ja kiroaa minut helvettiin.  
  
"Näin meidän kesken: jos olisit kunnolla tyrkyttänyt itseäsi rakkaallesi samaan aikaan, kun James keskittyi hakkailemaan ja paneskelemaan parasta ystäväänsä, olisit ehkä voittanut. Tai ehkä et. Eihän Lily tiennyt siitä kaikesta mitään ennen kuin oli jo tukevasti raskaana. Ja naimisissa."  
  
Kalkaros tuijottaa minua kuin ei ymmärtäisi kuulemaansa. On oikeasti melkoinen ihme, että James ja Sirius kykenivät olemaan niin näkymättömiä, ettei heistä tullut julkista riistaa jo koulussa.  
  
"Olet säälittävä", totean ja hivenen jopa vaivaannun siitä, kuinka raskaasti ihmiset ottavat menetetyt mahdollisuudet. Kalkaros aukoo ja sulkee suutaan saamatta sanaakaan ulos.  
  
En silti halua, että hän muistaa minua samanlaisena paskakasana kuin hän muistaa Potterin ja Mustan, se ei ole kannattavaa. Sain hupini ja nyt on siirryttävä eteenpäin. Päästän Kalkaroksen pälkähästä ennen kuin hän ehtii tehdä mitään. Hän on kummastuttavan hidas.  
  
"Unhoituta!" loitsin järisyttävällä itsevarmuudella. Suru Kalkaroksessa taantuu, se vaihtuu samanlaiseksi kuin hetkistä aiemmin. Hän ei huomaa minua hoiperrellessaan itku silmässä käytävää eteenpäin.  
  
Minä pääsen paljastamaan itseni pimeyden lordille, ja hän on juuri niin tyytyväinen kuin toivoinkin hänen olevan.  
  
Onni ei kestä kauaa. Minun tai kenenkään muunkaan. En tiedä milloin tarkalleen asiat tapahtuvat, mutta kaikki on jo ohi ehtiessäni Godrickin notkoon.  
  
Talosta on tuhoutunut puoli yläkertaa. Ulko-ovi on auki. Aavistan pahaa. En osaa päättää, menisinkö sisään vai en. Katseeni käy olohuoneen ikkunassa. Sitten makuuhuoneessa, jossa ei ole kaikkia seiniä. Sitten katson aulaan, jonne näkee suoraan pihatieltä. Jalkani vievät minua eteenpäin ilman, että tietoisesti liikutan niitä.  
  
Aulassa minua vastassa on James. Hän retkottaa jäykässä asennossa silmät avoinna. Nyökkään ja käännän pääni pikaisesti pois. Näkökentässäni sumenee. Hengitän sisään. Ulos. Sisään.  
  
Ympäri taloa, tai ainakin sitä mitä talosta on jäljellä, on koristeita, kurpitsoita, lepakoita, serpentiiniä. Ei merkkiäkään pimeyden lordista.  
  
Ei muuta kuin kaapu ja taikasauva yläkerran makuuhuoneessa.  
  
Ei voi. Ei voi olla totta.  
  
Pimeyden lordin jäänteet lojuvat lähellä Lilyä, joka makaa lattialla poikansa pinnansängyn edessä. Luhistun kyyryyn oviaukkoon. Pakokauhu ryöpsähtää päälleni. Tungen käteni suuhuni, jotta en ulisisi.  
  
Lilyä ei säästetty. Arvattavaa, mutta silti ikävää. Lily olisi ansainnut parempaa. Hän olisi.  
  
Joku äännähtää.  
  
Nostan katseeni pinnasänkyyn. Sävähdän. Harry elää. Pojan otsassa hohkaa kammottava haava.  
  
"Hyvää kurpitsajuhlaa", toivotan vain sanoakseni jotain, mitä tahansa. Ehkä ollakseni jopa vitsikäs. Harry killittää minua suurilla silmillään. Nielaisen. Hän tunnistaa minut, ehkä, luulisin. Minun on pakko päästä pois, mutta ensin.  
  
Nousen seisomaan ja astun huoneeseen. Lattia kantaa.  
  
Katoutan herrani kaavun ja kumarrun ottamaan talteen hänen sauvansa. Päätän kätkeä sauvan ja olla koskematta poikaan. Enhän hyötyisi taposta mitenkään. En välttämässä edes onnistuisi yrityksessä. Haava, mitä ihmettä se valtava arpeutumaan alkanut haava tarkoittaa, en käsitä. En tajua mitä herralleni on tapahtunut. Mitä minulle nyt tapahtuu?  
  
Poistun häthätää enkä vilkaise enää Jamesin kasvoja, vaikka joudun ohittamaan hänen irvokkaan ruumiinsa uudemman kerran ja häntä kovasti muistuttavan pojan otsa piinaa minua. Pyristelen irti pelostani ja keskityn hullunkuriseen mielikuvaan, että James on avannut kotinsa oven ja joutunut ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään kynnysmatoksi. Miltähän se on mahtanut tuntua.  
  
Miltähän tuntuu kuolla?  
  
Ohikiitävän hetken punnitsen, voisinko vielä loikata puolelta toiselle, palata ja väittää, että tämä oli suunnitelma alun alkaenkin, tällä tavalla hänestä-joka-jääköön-nimeämättä päästiin. Mieleeni hiipii kuitenkin tuskainen epäilys, ettei ministeriö sulattaisi tällaisia suunnitelmia – tällaisia uhreja. Ja Sirius nyt viimeistään karjuisi pitkin kyliä ja kaupunkeja, millainen petturi olen.  
  
Ai niin. Sirius.  
  
En tosissani odottanutkaan pystyväni karkaamaan häneltä. Olisi ilmeisesti pitänyt mäiskiä tavaroita kotonani, jotta hän ei olisi ensimmäisenä arvannut lähteä perääni. Oikeastaan minua ei haittaa, että hän saa minut kiinni. Haluan nähdä hänet. Nähdä kuinka sekaisin hän on, kuinka uskomattoman typerä hän on, hän joka luuli Jamesia jollain ilveellä pysyväksi!  
  
Sirius räiskyy raivosta. Häntä ei kauhistuta, itketä tai heikota, hän vavahtelee puhdasta vihaa. Odotin kyyneliä ja toivottomuutta. En hullua päättäväisyyttä.  
  
Sirius paiskaa minut umpikujalle ja minä kirahdan tervehdykseksi: "Osuvaa että juuri sinä ehdotit vaihtoa."  
  
"Vitun saasta", Sirius sylkee.  
  
"Vaikka ei hänkään sinusta välittänyt", huomautan. "Muutenhan hän olisi valinnut sinut. Ja eläisi nyt."  
  
"Saasta!" Sirius pauhaa kykenemättä keksimään minulle uusia nimiä. Raasu. Ennen niin sanavalmis.  
  
"Kuolemankello!" huudan, huudan niin kovaa, että kohta kaikki ovat kadulla. Sana kajahtelee mahtipontisesti ympäröivien talojen seinästä seinään. En tiedä vieläkään mitä se tarkoittaa, mutta sana kuulostaa Siriukselta.  
  
"Hän luotti sinuun!" Siriuksen huuto saa maan tärähtelemään allamme.  
  
"Hän luotti _sinuun_ ", minä korjaan pikkukivien singahdellessa jaloissani. "Mikä virhe."  
  
"Tapan sinut", Sirius uhkaa ja tähtää sauvallaan minua rintaan. Hänen kätensä on vakaa, mutta jos hän olisi tosissaan, olisin nyt vainaa. Vapisen enää aavistuksen.  
  
"Sinä tapoit jo hänet, heidät molemmat, eikö se riitä!" kirkaisen. Ympärillemme alkaa kerääntyä jästejä. Yleisöä. Sirius on aina nauttinut yleisöstä.  
  
Kunpa vain maailma voisi kuulla koko kuviosta. Syvästi loukattu ja moneen kertaan petetty rakastaja surmaa armaansa ja tämän puolison. Siinä vasta riittäisi riepoteltavaa, mutta parhaan ystävän titteli saa luvan riittää. Ja kyllähän se riittää. Panen sen riittämään.  
  
"Lily ja James, Sirius! Miten sinä saatoit!" soimaan ääni särkyen ja osoitan häntä teatraalisesti sormella.  
  
Siriusta alkaa naurattaa. Hän hekottaa, hohottaa ja haluaa tappaa minut, mutta en voi sallia hänen muuta kuin nauraa. En tiedä mitä tehdä. En pysty murhaamaan häntä, siitä olen melko varma. Vedän sauvani selkäni taakse.  
  
Hän tulee lähemmäs. En tunnista Siriusta hänen silmistään. Hänen katseensa on eloton. Parempi niin. Sopivampaa niin. Katoamme kerralla.  
  
Remus löytänee uudet ystävät.  
  
Räjäytän kadun, sivallan syyttävän sormeni irti ja vapaudun heistä, kahleistani. Juoksen rottana viemäriin. Jästit kiljuvat. Kirkunaa halkova nauru ei lakkaa, se ainoastaan muuntaa muotoaan.  
  
En tiedä mitä tehdä.  
  
_Have you ever had a dream  
Or is life just a trip  
A trip without chances  
A chance to grow up quick_

**Author's Note:**

> Wikipedian mukaan kuolemankello on kovakuoriaisiin kuuluva jumilaji, joka kestää pakkasta ja elää vain lahoavassa puussa. Niiden esiintyminen talon rakenteissa on merkki kosteusvauriosta. Kuolemankellon nimi tulee kellon tikitystä muistuttavasta äänestä, joka syntyy uroksen iskiessä päätään puuhun ja jolla se pyrkii vetämään kumppania puoleensa.
> 
> Ajattelin että Severus liemiin menevänä miehenä on luonnollisesti perillä kaiken maailman koppakuoriaisista, myös vähän erikoisemmista, ja että hän voisi käyttää näinkin jännää symboliikkaa. Vaan onpa siinä vertauskuvallisuutta myös yli Severus-paran ymmärryskyvyn!


End file.
